Internship
by writer writing
Summary: A Smallville and Spiderman crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Lois and Clark were attending a journalism seminar at Metropolis University. Lois was impatiently drumming her fingers and Clark had butterflies in his stomach. They had to complete an internship at a newspaper before they could graduate. They got to give their preferences but some of the papers were competitive like the Daily Planet. The Daily Planet had been their second choice.

Professor Roberts handed out the papers with their place of assignment and they had both gotten on at the Daily Bugle in New York.

After the group was lectured to about how to behave on the job, Clark and Lois headed to the dorms ready for their break.

"You know what's great, Smallville? No more dorms. I can finally afford an apartment because of the paid internship."

"I'm more excited about getting to see New York."

"I've seen it and-YOU'RE GOING TO NEW YORK?"

"Yeah-"

"Please, tell me it's not the Daily Bugle."

"I could tell you that, but it wouldn't be true."

"Why me?" she cried, looking up at the heavens.

"You're going to intern there too?"

"Would I be this upset otherwise? I thought you would pick the Smallville Newsleader or the Daily Planet."

"Smallville and Metropolis are nice but I want to try living in other places. I thought you were going to intern at the Planet."

"Perry White has promised me a job there when I graduate. I want to try out another paper before I become dedicated to one paper."

"We really need to tell each other our plans in the future. And so what's the big deal about interning together? We're friends, right?" he grinned as he put his arm across her shoulders.

"Friends not bosom buddies," she said as she knocked his arm off.

They got to Chloe's room and she was packing.

"Hey, Cuz! You won't believe what happened!" shouted Lois.

"You're both interning at the Daily Bugle."

"You knew, Chloe, and you didn't tell us?" said Clark in disbelief.

"And to think I call you cousin," said Lois.

"You're both mature adults. Well, at least some of the time."

They glared at her.

"You need to learn to get along with coworkers you don't like."

"That's rich coming from someone who's decided to write books and go into freelancing!" said Lois.

Chloe snapped her suitcase shut and said, "Help me carry my stuff to the car. I'd rather have Beth help, but she's already moved out, so I have to settle for two raving lunatics."

They all grabbed something and headed for Chloe's car.

"I can't believe you and Beth finished early," said Lois.

"We'll be back for graduation. It's not like you'll know we're gone being in New York."

"I know. I'm just jealous. I have to put up with three months of misery with Clark."

Clark rolled his eyes, while they put Chloe's stuff in the back.

"I do pity you just a little bit, dear cousin. I'll be in New York and you'll be in the middle of nowhere."

"Lois, Smallville isn't that bad," said Chloe as she hugged her older cousin goodbye.

"I agree," Clark chimed in. "You're outvoted, Lois."

"I don't see you eager to rush back, Smallville!"

"Guys! We're supposed to be exchanging pleasantries and goodbyes."

"Goodbye and good luck!" Lois and Clark said at the same time.

Chloe got behind the wheel, laughing. Those two were opposites and yet they were a lot alike in ways.

A couple of weeks later…

"Lois! Over here!" shouted Clark.

They were at a train station.

"Hey, Smallville! How was your Christmas?"

"Mom and I had a great time in Metropolis. I'm eager to start the internship though. She had to go back yesterday. How was your Christmas?"

"Okay, when I wasn't fighting with the General. Lucy and I get along great now. I guess we've grown up and all that crap."

They were about to board the train, when Lois said, "Oh, shoot! I have to get my pocketbook."

"You want me to get it?"

"I don't think they let men in the ladies room. I can get back in time. Don't worry."

Lois got it and boarded just in time. The train was packed. She was going to have a tough time finding a seat. Then she spotted Clark. He had saved her a seat. She rolled her eyes and tossed the jacket in his lap. She supposed he was a better traveling companion than some guy who took up two seats or talked at you in a foreign language that you didn't understand. And after all, it was a nice thing for him to do.

Clark and Lois were in for a surprising, life-changing internship.


	2. Chapter 2

"Tell me again why we're riding in the same taxi?" asked Lois.

"It's cheaper. Besides, what's the point of taking different taxies when we're going to the same place?" said Clark.

"Sanity."

"We're here at the Daily Bugle. Now was that so bad?" Clark said as he paid the driver and had him wait with their luggage.

"Let's hurry up and get our tour of the place and then get to our apartments."

They were taken to Mr. Jameson's office. He was still on the phone, but he signaled for them to stay there.

"Keep digging. That crook, Spiderman, has to have some kind of dirt we don't know about!" he said and he slammed the phone.

"I've heard a lot about this Spiderman. Some of it I believe and some I don't, but I think he's a hero," said Lois.

"I'm glad you keep up with the news, but I've met him personally and he's no saint! Now, the first thing I want to ask you is your plans for the future."

Lois spoke up first and said, "I'm going to become the world's best investigative reporter."

"As you can see, Lois is the picture of modesty," said Clark as Lois' foot kicked him.

"What about you, Kent?" asked Jameson.

"He's going to become editor of the Smallville Newsleader," answered Lois.

"Lois, for the last time, it's The Ledger and I actually plan to spend a year seeing the world before I get a job," corrected Clark.

"I want you all to know that I don't tolerate anything but the best. I don't normally take two interns from the same school, but you two came highly recommended. Miss Lane, I've read your work and I like it. It exposes the dirt in a no-nonsense manner. I've assigned you to work for and with Bridget Abel; she's one of our best reporters. Mr. Kent, I've read your work and I hate it. It's too cheesy and poetical. I've decided you'd make a better photographer. I've assigned you to work with Peter Parker. Now, get out of my office! They can show you the ropes."

They go and since both Peter and Bridget were out working, they left. They took separate taxies to their apartments.

At Lois' apartment a couple hours later…

Lois put her last piece of clothing away when there was a knock at the door. She peeked through the peephole and saw Clark and let him in.

"What the heck are you doing here?" she asked.

"I want to see the Statue of Liberty."

"Well, it's not in here."

"I want you to come with me."

"Why?"

"It's not like I know anybody else, yet. It's more fun when you go with somebody you know."

"Do you know what a tourist-like thing that is to do? It's a proven fact that muggers hang around tourist attractions."

"For three months I am a tourist and speaking of muggers, why did you pick this dump in this bad neighborhood?"

"It's cheap. I'm saving back money, so I can have a nicely furnished apartment in Metropolis. You're not the General, so it's not any of your business, anyway."

"I bet the General wouldn't approve of your apartment and neighborhood."

"He knows I can take care of myself. If I go with you, will you shut up?"

"Not another word."

Lois sighed and they went to get a close-up look of the Statue of Liberty. Clark was one of the handful of people who could talk Lois into doing something and he was proud.

The next day at the office…

"How's it going, Lois?" asked Clark.

"Horrible," said Lois, holding a cup of coffee, "she thinks I'm her personal slave! 'Lois, organize my desk! Lois, pick up my dry cleaning' What does that teach me about journalism? I'm tempted to give her a nice right hook!"

"So, what you're saying is she's rude, bossy, and aggressive?"

"Exactly."

"She sounds like someone I know."

"Shut up! How's your so-called supervisor?"

"He's okay. He seems a little mysterious and burdened."

"Oh, and that's nothing like you. Well, I better take this coffee to Miss High and Mighty before she sends me back for a warmer cup."

A woman who didn't like her coffee cold. Bridget could almost be Lois' clone. However, thought Clark, Peter Parker was nothing like him. He wasn't constantly disappearing or hiding some huge secret. At least, not to that extent. Speaking of Peter, where was he?

He heard a commotion across the street and like a true newsroom full of nosy people, they dashed to the windows.

Clark saw an ordinary robbery taking place. He was about to go and help, when the legendary Spiderman came swooping in on a string of web. He quickly stopped the thieves. Where was Peter with the camera? He didn't like photography as much as writing but as long as he was stuck with it, he had to do the job. His eyes caught flashing from the corner of the building . A camera was automatically taking pictures and it looked like the camera Peter Parker had. It couldn't be. Spiderman couldn't be. As Spiderman swung away, Clark x-rayed behind the mask. That was one thing he didn't have in common with Peter. He didn't have a crazy costume to save people in or an alternate identity.


	3. Chapter 3

"The best way to hold it is like this. Clark, pay attention!"

"Sorry, Peter."

"It's not like a camera you get from Wal-Mart. Photographer's cameras are bulkier. You know what I don't get? If you're an intern in photography, how come you don't know anything about it and don't seem interested?"

"I'm sorry. It's just I have something on my mind. I want to try and learn photography, while I'm here."

"J.J. strikes again, huh? It's not the first time he's put an intern in the wrong field. At least, he didn't put you in the copy room. If it makes you feel any better, I'm not that interested in photography either. It's the money that interests me. I'm working my way through college. I'm really going to be a scientist."

"You specialize in getting Spiderman photos, don't you?"

Peter gives him a hesitant, searching look and said, "Yeah."

"Have you lived in New York City all your life?"

"In the outskirts, anyway."

"I'm from Smallville, Kansas."

"That's nice."

"I bet you know a lot of places and people here."

"Smallville must be out in the boonies. Big cities don't work that way."

"I know. It's just I don't have any friends here and I've been living off my own cooking. I want to eat with some nice folks for a change."

"Well, I'm having supper with my Aunt May tonight-"

"Great! I'll be there. Just give me the time and place."

Peter wrote down the time and address and made a mental note to watch out for people from Kansas in the future. They seemed a little forward and weird.

In Aunt May's dining room at 8:17 p.m. …

"Mrs. Parker, I don't remember when I've tasted better cooking, but don't tell my mother I said that."

Aunt May laughed as she picked up the dishes, "Thank you, Clark. I loved how you gave the blessing. You have a way with words."

"I'm glad somebody thinks so. Let me help you wash the dishes, Mrs. Parker."

"That's what dishwashers are for, honey, and please, call me Aunt May. All Peter's friends do. Now if you boys will excuse me, I'm going to get some beauty sleep."

She left.

"Look how dark it's getting," said Peter.

"Yeah. You want to go talk in the living room?"

"…Sure."

"So," said Clark.

"So," said Peter.

"You like science."

"You like newspapers."

"And you like science."

"And you like newspapers."

"Ever done any interesting experiments?"

"Lots."

"Anything weird happen to you, while you were doing one of them?"

"For example?"

"Like with radiation?"

"You know!"

"I didn't know it was because of radiation. It was just an example."

"Listen, I was bitten by a radioactive spider and it gave me spider-like powers. I really do use my powers for good."

"I know and I can empathize with not wanting people to know about your powers."

"Right, because scientists would want to experiment on you, you would be like a celebrity, the people in your personal life might be scared of you. Wait, you can empathize?"

"Fair is fair. I only know because I used my x-ray vision."

Clark told him all the different powers he had.

"How did you get them?"

"I'm from the planet Krypton."

"You're an alien?'

"That's not a legally correct term. I'm adopted and therefore a legal citizen of the United States."

"So all the people from your planet have these powers?"

"I'm the only surviving Kryptonian and no. It's the Earth's yellow sun that gives them to me."

"Wow, I can see that. It has to do with gravity. I bet your planet has a red sun. There's a whole theory about it. If earth people had gone to your planet, the gravity would make them unbearably heavy. I'm sorry if I'm boring you with all the questions, it's just I love science and this fascinates me."

"I understand."

"I bet you're the kind of guy who likes football. Do you want to catch the end of the game before you go?"

"Yeah, I used to play in high school. I'd love it."

They watched it, glad to have found another person who knew what it was like to have powers.

The next day at the office…

Clark and Lois were taking their lunch break together.

"Check out the redhead!" Clark said to Lois with his mouth slightly agape.

"I'm not in the habit of checking girls out. If I were of the male persuasion, I might."

"Right. Sorry, Lois."

"Shut your mouth. She's out of your league."

Peter and the 'redhead' kiss.

"She's not out of Peter Parker's league, apparently!" said surprised Lois, "Uh-oh."

"What?"

"She wants to have a serious talk with him."

"How can you tell?"

"Clark, if you ever plan to move up to reporter status, you need to learn to read body language. Look, she's taking him to the supply room. It's worse than I thought."

"It's none of our business."

"He's your supervisor and new best friend. His business is your business."

"Lois! Come back!"

Clark followed Lois to the door. She pressed her ear to the door.

"Lois, it's rude to eavesdrop."

"Hush! I can't hear."

"Sorry. I mean good."

Lois pulled him closer and put her hand over his mouth. Clark didn't want to pull away from her because Peter and his girlfriend might hear them. He didn't want to eavesdrop but with super hearing and nothing else to focus on, he couldn't help it. The redhead, whose name was MJ according to Peter, was upset that Peter had missed her birthday party because of his Spiderman duties. There was a lot of yelling and then the doorknob was turning. For a girl without super speed, Lois could move fast, they got back to their seats just in time.

"Wait here, Clark. I'm going to go help her."

"How much of that did you hear?"

"None. The door was too thick. It was just muffled yelling."

Lois caught up with her. "I'm Lois Lane."

"I'm Mary Jane Watson."

"I couldn't help but notice that you seemed to be having a disagreement with your boyfriend."

"Yes?"

"I don't normally get involved in this sort of thing, but if you want him to appreciate you, try making him jealous."

"You know that's not a half bad idea. Thanks."

Mary Jane went up to Clark.

Lois, looking from a distance, felt annoyed when Mary Jane batted her eyelashes at Clark. She hadn't meant him. It's not like she was jealous or anything like that, she told herself. Clark was just an innocent sap and she didn't want to see him get hurt. He looked a little nervous at first, but he was falling for her act hook, line, and sinker. As she got closer, she heard her saying, "Don't worry, Clark. Peter and I were over a long time ago."

"Are you sure he wouldn't care if we went out?"

"Sure I'm sure."

Lois was more than annoyed now and from the look of it, Peter was downright angry. Peter was approaching her now and he asked her out. Sure Lois knew he was only asking her out because Mary Jane was asking Clark out and Mary Jane was only asking Clark out because of her but she said yes, anyway. Maybe next time she would remember to keep her reporter's nose where it belonged. Meanwhile, she had a date tonight.

Out the window hovering on his glider was Green Goblin a.k.a. Harry Osborn. He still had a crush on Mary Jane and he was going to take back what was rightfully his. As for the other woman, any woman who would go out with the man that had killed his father had to be scum. He was going to kidnap her just to give Peter pain.


	4. Chapter 4

8:35 at a fancy, expensive restaurant…

Peter and Lois came into the place dressed in a tux and a black dress. It didn't take them very long to spot Clark and Mary Jane, especially since they were both in white. The waiter gave them a table not far from the other couple.

When Clark saw Peter with Lois, he thought he had heartburn for a second. Peter's love life was none of his business. He was going to try and stay focused on Mary Jane.

Lois saw how concentrated Clark was on Mary Jane. She smiled to herself. He had no idea Mary Jane was playing him. She knew Peter was playing her. In fact, you had to be a complete idiot not to see it. Peter and Mary Jane kept glancing over at the other table and this would cause them to flirt even harder from giggling to chopping up their date's steak. The waiter saw all this and had seen similar situations. As long as it didn't escalate into a fist fight, he was going to ignore it.

Both couples finished at about the same time and Lois and Mary Jane said they had to go to the restroom before they left.

Lois was waiting in the sitting room area with her arms crossed.

"I didn't think you really had to go," said Mary Jane.

"You're a good, little actress."

"I am an actress actually and need I remind you this was your idea?"

"I didn't mean Clark."

"You like him."

"I do not."

"I think he likes you too. When he looked at me, I couldn't help but think he was looking right through me. If I didn't know any better, I'd say he was spying on you."

"That's crazy. I saw him and he was just mesmerized by you. You should have had your date in on the plan."

"You're right. Friends?"

"Friends."

"I guess we should go explain to our dates."

They went out to the lobby, where Clark and Peter were waiting with the coats. Mary Jane took Clark aside and began to say, "Clark, I had a wonderful time tonight but-"

"Not that wonderful. Peter?"

"Yeah. Want to be friends?"

"I'd love to, Mary Jane."

Peter had taken Lois aside and Peter says, "I'm sorry but-"

"I know."

"I hope we can still be friends."

"We're coworkers, we have to at least pretend."

Mary Jane and Peter went off to talk in the corner calling each other things like honey, sweetie, tiger.

Lois said to Clark, "They make you sick, don't they?"

"Yeah."

"It's like you and Lana all over again. The geek and the girl-next-door."

"We weren't that bad. Were we?"

"No, your fights lasted much longer and you two made me much sicker. Chloe and I used to make bets on whether you and Lana would break up or get back together again. It's been two years now and I'm still hoping you two become more than friends again, so I can get my fifty bucks back from Chloe."

"You're sick."

Peter and Mary Jane come back over holding hands.

Peter says, "I'm throwing Mary Jane a belated birthday party at my apartment tomorrow at 4:00. You two are invited."

"I'll come," said Clark.

Lois nodded to indicate she'd come.

"I guess you'll have to take your date back to her apartment, Tiger" said Mary Jane.

"Or I can take her back," said Clark.

"Hold you horses. I'm a big girl over 21 and everything," said Lois.

"You live in a bad part of town. It's too dangerous at this time of night for anyone," insisted Clark.

"I have a solution," said Mary Jane, "Lois, why don't you spend the night at my place and we can get to know each other better."

"What are we teenagers? I don't do slumber parties," said Lois.

"It's either that," said Clark, "or the three of us will follow you home!"

Lois looked at them. They were serious. She was too tired to argue, so she agreed.

10:48 in the hallway of Mary Jane's apartment building …

Mary Jane was unlocking her door. They walked into the living room.

"Did you hear something, Mary Jane?"

"No. I guess you need me to lend you some pajamas. Come into my bedroom and I'll see if I can find you something."

They never suspected that Green Goblin had broken in and was hiding behind the bedroom door. He pushed a button on his costume that sprayed out a sleeping gas. Mary Jane and Lois fell to the floor almost instantly.

Peter's apartment at 4:15 the next day…

Clark, Aunt May, and Peter were still waiting on Mary Jane and Lois.

"It's not like MJ to be late. Maybe Lois is holding her up?" asked Peter

"Are you kidding? Lois runs on military time. Unless there's a serious problem or a story. Today is Saturday, so she didn't have to work," Clark replied.

"I'm worried, Clark, Peter. Maybe you should go to her apartment and check it out. I'll call you on your cell phone if they show up here."

At Mary Jane's apartment…

They knocked on the door.

"Peter, this is strange. The door's unlocked."

They opened the door and looked around. They found a note that read:

Looking for your girlfriends?

I have them now.

With warmest regards,

Green Goblin

"Poor MJ, she must be scared to death."

"Poor Lois, she must be mad as a hornet."

Peter changed into his Spiderman costume and said, "Your powers could really help."

"I know, I'll try to fly as high as possible and maybe people will just think I'm a bird or a plane."

"I just hope we're not too late."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, your apartment was much safer!" Lois said, looking over at Mary Jane.

They were in a plain, empty room but behind the bars was a richly furnished living room. Lois and Mary Jane were actually hanging on a chain attached to the ceiling by their hands.

"This was a freak occurrence," replied Mary Jane.

"Speaking of freaks…" said Lois.

Green Goblin came into the living room and said, "Good to see you ladies up. I was beginning to think you all might not wake up at all."

"Cut the crap, Green Elf-" began Lois.

"Goblin!" he shouted.

"Whatever. What do you want with us?" Lois asked.

"Nothing with you. I'm contented to just leave you hanging. Mary Jane on the other hand, I want you to marry me.

"Why would I marry a creep like you? You belong behind bars or in a mental institute," said disgusted Mary Jane.

Green Goblin took off his mask.

"Harry?" cried a disbelieving Mary Jane, "You can't be the Green Goblin. We've been attacked together by him together!"

"That was my father who was killed by Spiderman. I'm getting my revenge. I'm unstoppable now because I have my father's diary and money. I won't make the same mistakes he did."

"Harry, it was an act of self-defense. If you only knew who Spiderman is," pleaded Mary Jane.

"I do and that's why I know what a traitor my ex best friend is," he said.

"Please, let us get you help. You don't want to do this," cried Mary Jane.

"I'm going to let you think my proposal over and if the answer's still no, I think I'll just dispose of you both."

Harry put his mask back on and went to leave, but Spiderman came crashing through the window. Clark walked in through the door.

Spiderman and Green Goblin began to fight. They punched and kicked. Spiderman threw out an occasional wisecrack to make Green Goblin angry and more careless.

Mary Jane heard the chain rattling and looked over at Lois. She was getting into it like she was at a wrestling match. She was causing the chain to swing by imaginary kicking and punching. She was also whooping and whistling in Spiderman's favor, of course. She yelled, "Spiderman, duck!"

Spiderman did but more because of his spider sense than Lois' yelling. He just missed the dagger that Green Goblin had gotten off the wall and had been hiding.

A great gust of wind from the other side of the room blew Green Goblin back against the wall and Spiderman quickly bound him up with his web. The girls looked around and decided it must have come from the open window.

Spiderman opened the cell door and freed Mary Jane and was about to get Lois down, when Clark insisted that he take Mary Jane home and finish the party. He mentioned the party part out of Lois hearing range. He said he would see that Green Goblin got to jail.

Clark, Lois, and Green Goblin were left alone. Green Goblin was still unconscious from being knocked against the wall.

"I'm waiting, Smallville!"

"On what?"

"For you to get me down!"

"Why? This is a rare opportunity. It's not every day one sees Lois Lane hanging helplessly from the ceiling."

"You'd better get me down, Clark Kent or I'll tell your mother."

"She's in Smallville. I'll tell you what, I'll make a deal with you. Say 'Clark is an intelligent, handsome hunk of a man and he's my hero' and then I'll get you down."

"In your dreams, Kent."

Clark turned like he was going to walk off and Lois said, "Fine. You win. Clark is an intelligent, handsome hunk of a man."

"And?"

"And he's my hero. Happy?"

"Very."

He got her down and they walked over to Green Goblin.

"I wonder who this guy is?" asked Clark

"His name is Harry. Apparently, he's an old friend of Mary Jane and Spiderman."

"Harry Osborne? The owner of Oscorp.?"

"I guess."

"Does Spiderman know?"

"Do I look like a mind reader?"

"He must not. I guess Mary Jane will tell him. We'd better get him to the police before he wakes up."

Later that night at Lois' apartment…

Lois was in her robe and was about to go to bed when there was a knock at the door. It was Clark.

"Do you know what time it is? This had better be an emergency," said sleepy Lois.

"I just wanted to give you a neighborly hello."

"Well, let me just give you a-neighborly? What do you mean by that?"

"I've rented out the apartment beside you."

"You think I can't take care of myself, you macho farm boy? You better unrent it."

"It's a free country. Besides, you won't have to spend the night with other people anymore. You'll be able to depend on your next-door-neighbor."

"What happened with Green Goblin was once in a lifetime. This isn't Smallville full of meteor freaks. You have crime but not criminals with powers or fancy gadgets."

Lois was wrong. Another major villain would show up in February. Meanwhile, they had survived their first week as interns. Now if they could only survive as neighbors.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Sorry, if it seems like I'm rushing the story or it's not detailed enough. I'm a get-to-the-point sort of person but I'll try to do better. Also what is clear in the author's mind is not always clear in the reader's mind. Clark was not openly fighting Green Goblin in the previous chapter because Mary Jane and Lois were watching. However, Clark contributed by helping to find the place and the mysterious gust of wind that knocked him out (it didn't come from the window like Lois and Mary Jane assumed). Your reviews help tremendously, so thanks.

Lois' apartment at 6:34 a.m. …

Lois was frantically searching her cabinets for coffee when there was a knock at her door. She knew who it was. Clark paid her a neighborly visit every stinking day. He was probably paying her back for her lengthy stays at the Kent farm and if she wanted to be truthful, it wasn't like she never went over to his place.

"I'm giving you fair warning, Smallville. I haven't had my coffee yet."

"6:35 and you haven't had your coffee?"

"Shut up! What do you want?"

"I need some flour for my pancakes."

"Do I look like I would have flour? I don't make anything that isn't ready to eat or be put into a microwave."

"I should have known. Since you don't have any coffee, do you want to eat breakfast with me?"

"How in the world did you know I don't have coffee?"

"Uh-I –you would be drinking it if you had some. You can be getting ready and I'll run to the store for flour."

Clark's apartment 6:50 a.m. …

"You must have superpowers!"

"Why would you say a thing like that?"

"You must have flown to the store to get back so quickly and cooked these pancakes with some sort of superheat."

"That's ridiculous!" said Clark nervously laughing.

"No, what's ridiculous is that these pancakes taste almost like your mother's. It's not fair that a man can cook so well."

"You'll have to marry a man that can cook well to survive."

"Pour me a second cup!"

"Yes, your majesty. Oh, and before I forget it, don't turn your music up so loud in the future."

"I had to turn it up loud to drown out you and your date's poetry fest. 'Katie, your eyes are like blue lagoons' 'Clark, your hair is thick and dark like the night.'"

"I guess the walls are kind of thin."

"Where did you meet that piece of trash anyway?"

"Sunday school."

"Oh."

"Are you excited about today?"

"Why?"

"Bridget gave you a story didn't she?"

"Give me a break. It's the first in the whole month since we've been here and I would hardly call the 'Senior Church Ladies of NYC' Bake Sale hard hitting news."

"I wouldn't say that. Those elderly ladies can be vicious. I've known some bake sales to turn into food fights."

"Maybe I should bring you along to get some shots! I have to go now. The sale starts at 7:30 sharp."

"Be thankful. At least you get a story."

"Whatever. I'll be at the office at 12:00 for lunch."

10:32 a.m. at the office…

The phone rang at Peter and Clark's desk, if you could call it a desk. It was more like a stool and tray.

"Clark Kent, Daily Bugle. How may I help you?"

"Clark!"

"Peter?"

"I need your help! I've found someone I can't beat this time. He has the same powers. I'm at—"

click buzzzzz

Clark couldn't deny a friend help even if it meant using his powers where others might see. Peter had spent weeks trying to get Clark to fight with him on a full time basis. If something happened to Peter, Clark would only blame himself.

Clark climbed out of the window in the supply room and began to fly. He was looking and listening for Peter.

Who in the world, or universe for that matter, had powers just like Peter Parker?


	7. Chapter 7

At last Clark found what he was looking for and he didn't like it. Peter was lying senselessly in a dark, deserted alley.

He flew down and pulled off the mask. His clothes were shredded and except for the mask, you couldn't tell the clothes had belonged to Spiderman. He lightly tapped on the unbruised part of Peter's cheek. Luckily, Peter's eyes began to flutter. Clark x-rayed his insides and found quite a few broken bones but nothing that a trip to the hospital and a few weeks of recovery wouldn't fix.

Seeing that he was fully conscious, Clark asked, "Who did this to you?"

"Venom."

"Describe him."

"He looks like me only his costume is black and white. He has all of my powers only stronger. When I was in space, I got this alien goo on me that made Venom and when it left me, it got on—" Peter fell back into unconsciousness.

Clark scooped him up and took him to the hospital.

He began another search for Venom. He could be almost anyone. From what he inferred from Peter, it was like possession and he mutated back and forth.

At last after what seemed like forever, he saw him on the rooftop of a bank. He wasn't alone. There was some other criminal dressed like a bird. Whatever happened to the good old days, when all the criminals ever wore was a ski mask or a stocking?

He flew down and pressed himself against the building. He desperately hoped no one saw him. He was riding on the thought that New Yorkers were used so strange things and didn't pay a lot of attention to stuff like this. He listened to the conversation above him.

"Did you get the job done or didn't you?"

"How many times do I have to tell you, Vulture? I sensed someone dangerous coming, so I had to leave. He was beat up pretty good, but I can't guarantee he's dead."

"Then what was the point of all this? I'm through working with you. I can kill him on my own."

Clark watched in disbelief as the man with the wings flew away. If he caught this Vulture, he didn't think it would hold up in court, so he let him fly away.

Clark flew to the rooftop expecting an easy fight. One superhuman punch and he would be out. He was surprised when the two strings of web that Venom shot out at him trapped him to the ground. One was across his hips pinning his arms down and the other was across his mouth. The only thing he could really move was his eyes.

How could this happen? He was the man of steel. That's when he remembered. He had read somewhere that if a spider web could be increased to human size, it would be stronger than steel. He had found a substance of Earth that affected him.

"I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you must be crazy to think you can stop me," Venom said.

He was about to jump to the next rooftop, when Clark shot heat from his eyes. It was the only thing he had left and luckily, extreme heat affected Venom and he fell to the ground. He began to morph back into none other than Eddie Brock.

Clark couldn't believe his coworker was the villain because he was such a nice man and one of the few that believed Spiderman was a good guy.

"Clark? Is that you?" he said, getting up.

Clark grunted. Brock looked around and almost fell back down.

"How could we have got up here and why are you tied up in spider web? I guess I better help you out first, huh?"

He pulled but of course, if a super man couldn't do it then no one short of a giant spider or rather a human spider could do it and Peter was in the hospital.

Wait a minute! He couldn't break upward but he could certainly break down. He pushed his body downward and fell through the roof. A perfect outline of himself was above him. He could always attribute it to a weak spot in the roof.

12:38 p.m. in Peter's hospital room…

"There's nothing we can do, Clark. Eddie can't help it and I'm partly to blame for the incident. Jail or a mental institute won't solve anything and how long would he be in a lab before they figured out how to remove it. It gets triggered by anger, so I've been convincing him to go to things like yoga and anger management. I won't let him beat me up next time."

"I still don't like it, but it's your call."

"So have you thought about it?" Peter asked.

"About what?"

"Becoming a full-time superhero."

"Yes, and after today I know it's my calling and responsibility to use my powers for good. However, I can't just drop everything and run out to stop evil as Clark Kent. Give me time to think about it."

"I know it's not easy, but you won't regret it. With great power comes great responsibility."

"What do you think of the superhero name Kansas Tornado?"

"Kansas Tornado?"

"I never was good at coming up with names. Maybe I should concentrate on a disguise."

"Good idea."

Lois swung the door open and marched in.

"I forgive you for standing me up at lunch," she says looking at Clark.

"Lois, Peter was injured today."

"I know and that's why I forgive you. I've come to get the scoop whether Bridget likes it or not!"

That would explain the notebook and pen in her hand.

They had already come up with the following story:

Peter had been walking to work and he saw Spiderman and Venom in a fight. Venom saw him and attacked him then the two costumed people had swung off. Peter made it to a payphone where he called Clark and Clark came and took him to the hospital. Clark had gone to cash his paycheck while he waited for Peter to get done with the doctor and also because Mary Jane and Aunt May were coming to be with him (the two women were now at lunch). Clark saw Eddie Brock and Venom on the rooftop of the bank and he had gone up to help. When Venom saw him, he dropped Eddie, stuck Clark to the ground with web, and escaped. Clark fell through the roof and he and Brock had got down. That was the whole truth and nothing but the truth as far as the public knew.

Clark leaned back in his chair and watched as Lois sat on the chair on the other side of the bed. Her eyes were completely focused on Peter Parker. Her mouth was pressed into a grim line as she listened and wrote. She was so pretty and confident. He couldn't imagine his life without her. When Peter said his name, Lois looked in his direction briefly and he felt weak and nervous. It dawned on him. He was in love. He didn't know when it had happened. Maybe it happened the first time he saw her or maybe it was a thing that had grown gradually as he saw more and more of the real Lois. She had a heart of gold behind that rough exterior she had built around it.

He was a superhero in love. That was two self discoveries in one day. Even Dr. Phil would be impressed.


	8. Chapter 8

Lois stared at Clark hard. She couldn't figure him out. Here it was St. Patrick's Day and like always she made it a point not to wear green. He would normally try to get her to wear green and pinch her a couple times until she threatened him sufficiently. Later she would try to convince him to get an Irish beer to celebrate and though he would righteously refuse, he would still tag along. Not this year. It wasn't just today. He had been acting weird and less fun for weeks now. She had always thought of him as an uptight dork but in a good way. In the past, she would pick at him just to watch him get hot under the collar or try to pick at her back. He was smart, emotional, and he amused her. Now he was getting clumsy and bashful. The way he acted around her now, you'd think he thought she was going to kill him. Had she finally scared him off? Nah! That would have happened years ago. She guessed maybe he was just becoming a mild-mannered reporter in his old age or rather a mild-mannered photographer. All he needed was a pair of glasses to make the image complete. "Clark!"

He looked up at her for a second than he blushed and fumbled with the photos in his hand. Maybe he was trying a new tactic to annoy her. It was working.

"Are you ready to go home? It's a nice day for walking, Smallville."

He grabbed his jacket and newspaper.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, Clark stole a glance at Lois. Her long, brown hair was being tossed by a gentle breeze. He knew that his behavior was getting on her nerves. He had never been able to properly annoy her before, but now that he didn't want to, he did. Peter said that his added shyness and awkwardness was a positive thing because then people would never suspect he was a hero. They had been walking a long time and he still hadn't said anything. Every time he thought about talking, his heart would speed up and his palms would sweat (and he never sweat). Not Lois though. Her heart was a calm, steady beat. He was going to talk to her no matter how many knots he had in his stomach.

"Have you seen today's newspaper?" he asked.

"Yeah. So?"

"What do you think about that hero in Gotham City?"

"What Batman? I think the guy's crazy."

"Crazy?"

"Maybe eccentric would be a better word. I think that about all superheroes. They have to be to run around in those crazy costumes and have powers."

"Maybe what I'm asking is what do you think about a superhero running around in the cover of darkness?"

"I don't know. I guess it matches him with the whole bat persona and he couldn't see the bat signal in the daytime. Plus, I kind of get the feeling that he prefers the dark. Maybe he had a bad childhood or something."

"So a person who had a happier childhood should fight in the day?"

"No. I just mean that he seems dark. Not evil just dark. A superhero that is happy, go lucky should fight in the light like if you were a superhero."

"You think I'm happy, go lucky?"

"I was thinking more because you're scared of the dark."

He turned a beet-red. She was referring to his Elmer Fudd nightlight. It wasn't so much that he was afraid but that his Looney Tunes nightlight was a comforting piece of his childhood and he liked Looney Tunes because it was funny no matter what age you were. She was right in that he preferred the daylight. However until he came up with the right disguise, he was going to continue fighting in the dark like he had been doing. Spiderman took the day problems, mysterious stranger no one knew about took the night problems, and occasionally they would work together when the situation called for it.

"Lois, if a superhero had to choose a costume, what do you think it should look like?"

"Why the sudden interest in superheroes?"

"I don't know."

"Tell me."

"I was thinking of maybe making a comic book of a superhero."

"Well, to know what he should wear, I'd have to know more about him or her like their personality and powers."

"What do you mean?"

"If they glide or fly, a cape is nice. Tights are practically a necessity if there's going to be a lot of action. Think about what primary colors you might want the superhero to have and what shade. There should always be some sort of personal touch,"

"Like maybe if he, or she, were from far away, something from their culture like a family crest?"

"Sure."

"What about masks?"

"Masks always make me uncomfortable and curious. Why should they hide their face if they're honest?"

"What if they don't want people to know their identity?"

"They should wear their hair differently or put on a pair of glasses."

"Would that work?"

"It might not fool someone like me but if they acted different too, you'd be surprised how many people it'd work on."

"I'll have to think about that."

"Of course, the ultimate costume piece would be wearing underwear on the outside of the costume."

(Lois was only joking but Clark would take it literally and include a belt to hold the underwear up.)

Lois had given him good ideas. He might get his mom to make him a costume like that when he was ready to fight in the day but for now New York City was Spiderman's territory. The city didn't really need two superheroes. He admired the way Lois thought and her ideas. He admired a lot about Lois. He didn't have her up on a pedestal the way he had once had with Lana. Maybe that's why his relationship with Lana had failed. He had been blind to her faults. He had thought she was perfect; a goddess in his mind and nobody can live up to that. Lois was different. She was neither above nor below him and she wouldn't let you treat her any way other than as an equal. He saw the good and the bad in her and he loved and accepted this.

They reached their apartment building and began the long climb up the stairs.

"Have you read about the crimes lately?" he asked.

"Of course."

"Does anything strike you as strange?"

"Now that you mention it, it does seem like all the New York criminals got together and formed some sort of club."

"Or like some huge, underground boss has taken control of the city."

"You're right, but I'm not going to investigate it. Bridget took credit for my Venom story. I'm only doing what is required of me until I get on at the Daily Planet."

Bridget had stolen Lois' story and as an intern there was nothing she could do about it. He had originally thought Bridget was like Lois, but Lois was honest and would never stoop so low. He wished he had the guts to take her in his arms and tell her he loved her but she wasn't ready for that especially coming from him. So instead, he said goodbye and went into his apartment. He thought more about the recent crimes. If he could find out who was behind it, he could impress Lois and maybe Mr. Jameson would let him spend the last month as a reporter.

sss

It was the highest penthouse in New York and the most richly furnished. The red carpet was so thick and plush you sank in it. The diamond studded Swiss clock gave a solemn, deep tone every hour. The paintings that hung on the walls were all by famous artists and priceless. Despite all this splendor, you felt a cold chill go up your spine because there was no love in the rooms. A home had pictures of friends and family or a homemade craft or two. All this place said was 'I'm rich and powerful'. The man that sat on the high-backed, leather chair gave off the same vibe. Any room in his heart for love or hope had long been filled with ice and stone. It wasn't that he was filled with hate and revenge. He thought of life as a competition for wealth and power and crime had seemed the best way to achieve that. What had made him this way? It might have been the way he was raised. Some people laughingly thought it was because he had lost all his hair. Maybe it was both. Whatever the reason, Lex Luthor would go down in history for the crimes he committed and he was New York's newest crime boss.


	9. Chapter 9

Clark and Lois were sitting on her couch watching a violent action movie.

Lois looked over at Clark and laughed to herself. He looked like he was going to be sick. It didn't surprise her. He freaked out at the sight of a paper cut; you'd think he never got them.

She was tempted to prop her feet up on his lap. He was sitting at the other end of the couch. On top of that, he hadn't been on a date for a long time. If she didn't know he was protestant, she'd think he was becoming a priest.

Her cell phone rang and she cursed herself for forgetting to turn it off. She always took the phone off the hook and turned her cell off during a movie. She didn't want to answer it, but if the person was calling this late and knew her number, it must be important.

"Hello?"

"Lois, this is your father. I have to talk to you."

She groaned and already she tuned him out. However, she couldn't help but catch the words 'Lucy' and 'airplane'. He sounded very angry. She must have took off again. Clark picked up the remote and changed the channel to I Love Lucy. She never really liked that show. How could a woman get herself into such stupid situations? Lucy was pregnant in this episode. She was going to the doctor because she was 'gaining weight'. Lucy scoffed at the other woman's suggestion of pregnancy.

Lois was getting into it, so she said out loud, "You'd have to be an idiot not to see that Lucy's pregnant!"

That was a mistake. She held the phone away from her ear and yelled, "Lucy Ricardo not Lucy Lane. I was watching I Love Lucy!"

Clark gave her the remote and mouthed, "I'm going to bed!"

Clark opened the door to his apartment and saw his answering machine blinking. He pushed play and heard this message:

'Hi, Clark. This is Lex. I have a penthouse in New York. Stop by after work tomorrow and we'll have coffee and catch up. Call 666-1313 for directions.'

That was strange. He knew Lex wasn't going to stay in Smallville all his life, it just took him off guard. He and Lex hadn't spoken for quite a while, but he would go.

4:56 p.m. in the elevator of Lex's building…

Clark stepped off the elevator. You knew the building was fancy when there was a uniformed man operating the elevator for you.

A butler answered the door, led him to the couch, and then retired to his quarters after he told him Lex would be down when he got off the phone.

Clark looked around. He had almost forgotten how wealthy Lex was. He had to be among the top 10 wealthiest people in the world. He got off the couch and walked around the room. When he got tired of that, he went over to the phone. Lex was still talking it seemed. He picked up the notepad and pencil. He was getting ready to doodle on it, when he thought it might be more fun to see what had been on it previously. He took the pencil and scribbled across. The words 'contact V.' appeared.

V? Who was V? Then he thought about Vulture. The police thought Vulture had made a couple major and successful robberies this week and Lex had only recently moved. Could Lex be the boss behind it all? He had constantly had his suspicions about him through the years. The dagger came to mind. Had Lex touched it first and proved to be his archenemy or was he mistaken?

Clark heard the door open upstairs. He shoved the note in his pocket and ran back to the couch.

Lex was very charming and friendly during the coffee, but Clark couldn't help but think it was only an act to hide his dark side.

Clark left pretty early. Nothing bad had happened or come up in their conversation. It was merely talk about the old days. However, Clark was 99.9 percent sure Lex was behind it. Unfortunately, there was no way to prove it and with only 3 weeks and one day left in New York, it was unlikely that he would.

7:16 a.m. in a taxi cab…

It had been a cold, windy day, so Clark and Lois split the cost for a taxi cab to get to work.

"I forgot to ask you what your dad wanted a couple of nights ago."

"As near as I could figure, Lucy has taken a job as a 'lowly' airplane stewardess."

"Really?"

"Yep, and it's all my fault according to the General. I called her yesterday and she confirmed her new job. It makes sense if you think about it. She has a talent for languages, she's a people person, and being an army brat gives you the itch to keep going places."

"Yeah. I guess so."

Lois wanted the window cracked after they had gone to the trouble of getting a taxi. He reckoned you had to be from Earth to understand the hot and cold problems.

"I saw Lex yesterday."

"What'd he want?"

"Just to talk. You don't like him do you?"

"I didn't use to. Particularly when he called me a muffin peddler." Lois never forgot an insult. "My opinion has changed now, I think. I've been reading all the charity work he has done. I guess you just have to accept that most rich people are a little shady and stuck up."

Lex had swindled another person into thinking he was an okay guy. In fact, when she talked about him, she appeared to have a little admiration in her expression. He wasn't about to lose another girl to Lex. Lois was smart and he was sure that eventually she would wise up to his ways like Lana had. He hoped.


	10. Chapter 10

Clark stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie.

His flight to England left in one hour. After he left the U.S., he would fly himself. He didn't really want to go at first but Lois, his mom, and Chloe had insisted he needed to see the world. It wasn't his mom and Chloe that worried him. They knew about his powers and therefore he could make frequent visits. It was Lois that he wouldn't see for a year. There were phones and postcards, but it wasn't the same.

He hated when a chapter in his life ended. He hadn't really enjoyed his internship, but he had made a good friend in Peter Parker. He was going to really miss being next-door neighbors with Lois. He had to admit though that he was a little excited about learning different languages and cultures.

He was particularly irritated about Lex Luthor. The more he had tried to uncover, the more he became convinced that he was a big time crook. However, he hadn't been able to prove anything. Lex was too powerful and clever to be caught easily. To top it all off, Lex had made another move from New York to Metropolis. It worried him that Lex and Lois were living the same city, but there was no way she would let him change his plans. Particularly if she knew the reason.

He still couldn't believe they had graduated from college. He hadn't been impressed by the ceremony. They had caps and gowns and they had gotten their diplomas, but it had been so impersonal. He realized it was a big college and you couldn't exactly call people's names individually but standing up when your major was called had still been a let down. Speaking of let downs, poor Lois. She didn't think he had seen, but she had looked for her father in her reserved section. Lucy couldn't make it because of her new job but for her own father not to show up to her graduation. He wished she could have had the kind of family he had growing up.

Perry White had shown up to wish Lois well. She had already started her job at the Daily Planet and was loving it. Mr. White was being very fatherly toward her, something she needed. He was gruff but still a very warm person on the inside. He was very different from the alcoholic that had shown up in Smallville.

Clark had reached the airport now and was pleasantly surprised at seeing Lois.

"Lois, you came to see me off?"

"No, I'm seeing that guy over there off. Of course, I came to see you off."

Clark blushed.

"I'm glad you took my advice, Smallville, about not wearing those flannel, plaid shirts of yours. London frowns on that kind of clothing." She was adjusting his crooked tie. "But if I was a guessing person, I'd say you have plaid boxers on right now."

Clark stuttered and Lois lightly punched him in the shoulder.

"Relax, Kent! I'm sure you won't shame the American people too badly."

"Lois, I love—"

"Yes?"

"I love plane rides."

"That's good because you're about to go on one."

He embraced her in a hug and he didn't ever want to let go. She was the love of his life.

Lois was surprised by the hug. She didn't get them very often, but she began to relax a little. Clark was a strange person. When she first met him, she thought she'd drop him off at the hospital and that'd be that. Clark had a way of growing on you though and she really didn't want him to go, but she wasn't going to stop him.

"Flight 632 now embarking," said the intercom.

"You'd better go, Clark."

"Yeah."

Clark headed toward the gate.

"If you don't send me a postcard from every country, I'll come and hunt you down!"

Clark turned around to smile and wave.

Two people, who were destined to be together, took off in opposite directions. It would be a whole year before they became coworkers at the Daily Planet. Another year would pass before they brought down Lex Luthor and yet another year before they admitted they had feelings for each other. However, the years had a way of passing by.

The End


End file.
